Mobile devices are of often required to be set in specific states in specific situations. Motivations for these requirements may be socially driven (e.g., muting a phone in an opera house), or technology driven (e.g., putting a phone into a communications-disabled state, such as “airplane mode” before a flight). While these requirements are generally clearly communicated, they are rarely technically enforced, leaving the responsibility to comply with the requirement to the device operator who unintentionally or otherwise, fails to put their device in the required state.